The Forger and the Architect
by Mrs Daryl Dixon
Summary: Eames joins the team and sees Arthur likes Ariadne so Eames sets his sight on her but soon it becomes more that just winning what Arthur wants.
1. Chapter 1

The Forger and The Architect

By Tezuka's girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inception Characters or items.

Now on my way to a new job with Dom Cobb I wandered just who this new Architect was. He said he left the poor girl with Arthur who I was sure by now was either in love with her or hated her. All depending on what he found in the background check he was sure to have done by now.

"So who is this little darling you have being bored to death by Arthur" I asked as stopped at an abandoned warehouse.

"Eames behave I think Arthur likes her" Cobb said getting out of the car. Of course he did I thought watching Cobb type in code in to the key pad on the door. As we walked in he handed me a piece of paper with the code. As we walked in Arthur and a beautiful girl, not quite a woman, were emerging out of a dream.

"How is she doing" Cobb asked throwing some things on what looked like his work station.

"Great I see you found Eames" Arthur said gesturing my way. I knew that was the closest I would get to a hello.

"Ariadne this is Eames he is our Forger. He can Project himself as other people in dreams" Cobb said. She offered me her hand to shake it but in my not behaving way I kissed it.

"How do you do that" She asked me.

"Well let's say you and I go into a dream with Arthur and we want to find out what his favorite color was when he was a kid I could make my self look like you or say an old friend. I have to do research to get the character right" I said smiling at her. Arthur was getting angrier by the second.

"Thanks to Eames we have a chemist now two" Cobb said trying to break the tension between me and Arthur.

"Ok good" Arthur said not breaking his line of vision until saito walked in to it.

"What is Saito doing here" He asked looking at Cobb annoyed. We never let the client in on the job.

"He got us here" Cobb said.

"So there was trouble with Cobel" Arthur asked. He seemed to for get we were all there. So I walked over to Ariadne to do more observation. She was very aware I moved closer. but seem to keep her eyes on a the PAVIS on the table. She didn't watch Arthur which I was surprised I thought maybe the feeling were mutual between them. I heard Cobb tell Arthur they should be fine now. But Arthur began to argue with him about the inception.

"What is inception" Ariadne asked. The whole room stopped it seem Arthur became quite aware that we were all there now.

"Well Darling it's giving the dream an idea that holds when they wake up and they think it is their own idea" I told her smiling.

"So we have to convince some one to do something" Ariadne asked.

"Well what Eames said was Inception in its simplest form. It is much harder than just giving the mind an idea. It knows when something foreign is put in to it," Arthur said, "for instance say I tell you not to think about Eames shirt and how bad it is what do you do.

I was surprised Arthur used me as the subject but then I figured he was hoping that she would not like me or my shirt.

"I think how nice it looks on him" Ariadne says looking at me.

"But you are aware they I brought it to your attention your subconscious acts the same way and it wont hold" Arthur said very much irritated that she had and just complimented my shirt.

"All right we all need some sleep so how about we come back her tomorrow and I think we should share a dream and get to know each other" Cobb said, "Now lets get Eames and Yusaf to the Hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

The Forger and The Architect

By Tezuka's girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inception Characters or items.

Chapter 2

When I walked in to the warehouse at the time Cobb had asked us to be there. Which was just before noon. I noticed that every one was waiting in the station Cobb had told every one they would be working from until the inception occurred. I walked over to mine passing both Arthur and Ariadne. I was closer to Ariadne much to Arthur's distress

"Hello Ariadne who was your night" I asked settling at my desk.

"Great Eames right" Ariadne said unsure if she had the name right

"Correct darling" I said smiling as Cobb walked in was a PAVIS

"I take it Cobb doesn't waist much time" Ariadne asked as we walked over to the beckoning Cobb who was setting up a PAVIS. I noticed Ariadne looked very worried. I assumed that she had met Mal already by that look.

"I take it you have met Mal then by that look on your face" I asked setting in the only lawn chair next to her. Arthur didn't like this at all.

"Yes why dose her project her as so violent" she asked me.

"We cant control our Sub Conscious Projections" I said as I felt the sedative take over

Soon I found my self in what looked like a hotel. Form the decor it seemed to be Arthur's dream. Ever one seemed to be waiting for the others to do something until Cobb Finally spoke up

"Ariadne did you make a maze like I asked" Cobb asked.

"Yeah one that I felt reflected my personality" Ariadne said looking around.

"Good so let's get to know each other. Every one see how our architect works I'll be in the bar" Cobb said. I wasn't surprised at all that Cobb wasn't going to walk around. Arthur even though he seemed to hate me did tell me last night that his projection of Mal was getting worse and he didn't want to know any thing about Adriane's Mazes.

I watched as every one went off in to group. Arthur seemed to be more interested in our new Chemist than in Ariadne at the moment so once I was out of her eye site I decided to hone my forging skills. I picked the one person I knew if he found me just might shoot me.

As a wandered around for what seemed like hours but I knew better in reality it was more like 4 minutes. I had to give Ariadne some credit her Maze was unlike any I had ever been in. If she wanted to she could rival Cobb or even if Mal were still alive. If this was a representation of her personality there was much more than just an architect. I kept coming in to dead ends where one would have been sure to find a new path way. I was now on my mission to find her when I spotted her looking around the corner.

"Hey have you seen Eames" I asked walking up to her as Arthur.

"Yeah his right in front of me" She said smiling.

"How did you know it was me" I asked changing back in to my handsome self.

"I was just talking to him and he said he saw you wandering around as him and if I saw you to make sure I kept you there long enough for him to beat the crap out of you, that and he is now traveling down a hall that will put him in a dead end." Ariadne said smiling.

"Well you surprise me luv I would have thought you liked him and would have told him about the dead end" I said leaning against the wall.

"I like him as a friend that is all" Ariadne said quickly

"really now that is intriguing" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think you could teach me to forge" Ariadne asked. I couldn't decide if she was changing the subject or generally wanted to know.

"It all depends on your observation skills darling", I replied, "if you can answer four questions about Cobb after all of this is over then I will try to teach"

"Really do I get to know the questions" Ariadne asked me excitedly.

"Sorry pet but if you know the questions then you know what to look for." I said smiling.

'I guess I'll observer then" Ariadne said smiling.

"You also need to see how people react to him as well" I called to her as she was rounding the corner.

"What are you thinking try to train her as a forger being an Architect is heard enough" Arthur said coming in to view from the dead end hall.

"I think she can do it" I replied honestly.

"It could destroy her do you want her lost in dreams" Arthur yelled.

"I won't even try to teach her until I'm sure she won't lose her self" I said.

"You better not" Arthur said as he stared off in the direction Ariadne went. I saw a flash of brown hair fly out from the corner as Arthur got closer to it.

I spent the rest of the time thinking of the two conversations I had and just what might happen after this inception job were it to work or not. I found Ariadne in the corner of what looked like a night club watching Cobb and Yusaf Talk. She was good at hiding from the Mark and observing in the dream but how would she fare in the real world.

I was suddenly staring at the ceiling of the warehouse. I quickly took out the IV and watched as everyone did the same it seem that no one really did any getting to know any one really. Yusaf and Cobb were in their own world and the rest of us just had brief encounters with each other. And is surprised me greatly when Cobb said we could have the rest of the day off. We were only there the 5 minutes we were under and there was work to be done. It Seemed he and Yusaf were up to something. This did give me the opportunity to spend time with Ariadne if I played my cards right.


	3. Chapter 3

The Forger and The Architect

By Tezuka's girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inception Characters or items.

Chapter 3

"Hey Eames Arthur and I are going out to Lunch would you like to Join us" Ariadne asked. I knew Arthur wanted it to be a date between the two. But then again I barely play fairly.

"Sure Darling" I replied setting the pen down I was playing with.

"Great" she smiled holding her hand out for me to take. I took it with ease Arthur once again not happy at all. As we walked to the cars it seemed Ariadne only became conscious of our intertwined hands when I opened the door for her to get in. she blushed very cutely I might add. She looked between Arthur and I then decide to ride with him.

I Followed close behind knowing if I didn't Arthur would try is best to lose me. Even though we were on the way to the hotel to drop off the cars. They seemed to either having a very heated debate or a flat out argument. Both seemed to give up as we neared the hotel. There was little activity for the rest of the ride.

"Have fun at dinner I have to go do something" Arthur said walking strait in to the hotel. Now this was getting exciting.

"What happened there darling" I asked getting out of my rental.

"I'll tell you over dinner." Ariadne said nearly dragging me to the hotel. We needed to get some things and drop some things off. We agreed to meet in the lobby in ten minutes.

I wait patiently for Ariadne after I changed my clothes and grabbed some money. She wasn't far behind me. As I had seen her at the warehouse as a girl not quite a woman. When she walked out of the Elevator she was every bit the woman she could be and then some. She wore a simple red dress the hugged her curves in the best of ways.

"Are you Ready" She asked smiling. I had no words that would come out of my mouth I just got up and offered my arm.

"Where would you like to go to diner" I finally asked as we exited the Hotel

"Well there is a nice restaurant not far form here I always wanted to go to" She said steering me to the right. It didn't seem I had much Choice not that I minded.

"Lead and I shall follow" I said smiling.

As we walked under the stars in Paris I could tell that she was still angry about her fight between her and Arthur. But I knew now to push a lady when she wasn't ready for anything.

"You're probably wandering what happened between me and Arthur" She asked taking her arm out of mine

"I was a little but I know its not any of my business" I said smiling at her.

"He says you're a play boy and you will hurt me" She said.

"I am a play boy and I can't guarantee that I wont hurt you" I said Honestly.

"Thank you for your honesty but like I told Arthur I'm a big girl if you hurt me that is both our faults and I will eventually get over it" She said walking ahead as if I were the one who had offended her. Then I noticed she was walking ahead to the Restaurant to see if they were busy she waved at me happily as I neared.

"Japanese really" I said opening the door to let her in.

"I have always liked it since I was a teenager" she said smiling.

We were seated quickly. As I looked over the menu I was watching Ariadne watch me. It was in my nature to watch people her on the other hand I wasn't quite sure.

"Why don't you and Arthur get along" She asked.

"What makes you think we don't other than the fact that he called me a play boy."

"I heard you two arguing in the dream and I see the way he stares daggers at you." Ariadne said then quick ordered her meal and I followed suit.

"I take it you heard the part about making sure you won't lose your self in the dream" I asked she quickly nodded.

"Arthurs' sister wanted me to teach her forging so I did. On her first try she couldn't pull out of the character. Once you forge its almost like dreaming your self so you have to pull your self out when you are done she didn't get out in time when the dream ended. We had to go under five more times before Arthur could get her out he came so close to losing her that he never forgave me for even teaching here she doesn't share Dreams any more" I told her. She looked at me quietly.

"but then why do you antagonize him so much" she asked.

"Its my nature" I said honestly before the accident I had always messed with him.

"But don't you think that hurts whether or not he will ever for give you?"

"No we have been like this long before the accident."

"I don't know what it is about you I just can't be mad at you about it all"

"I try me best Love"

Once our food came conversation turned much lighter and happier. It slowly turned in to a conversation on how I had never tried Sushi and she never tried Sake.

"I'll make you a deal I'll try Sake if you try this piece of tuna" she said holding a piece of sushi out to me.

"Ok" I said taking the piece away form her waving for our waiter. He came quickly and I ordered some warm sake.

"Well what do you think" she asked almost as soon as I swallowed it.

"Interesting" I said.

"Yeah its not for every one" Ariadne said as the Sake came

"How did you meet Cobb" I asked pouring the both of us some Sake.

"My Professor introduced us" she said ignoring the sake I placed in front of her.

"Miles introduced you" I asked surprised that Miles would let anyone come to Cobb since he became an Extractor.

"You know him" she asked.

"He taught Cobb" I replied, "Your not drinking any Sake?"

"Is just strong I don't know if I can handle it."

"We did have a deal Darling"

"Your right I'll do it by the end of the meal I promise"

as we continued to eat and chat I began to notice that it was becoming less and less about antagonizing Arthur and more and more about actually wanting a relationship with Ariadne. As we finished up I watched as she carefully put the sake to her lip and swallowed.

"Too strong Darling" I asked smirking

"Yeah a bit" She replied dabbing her face what a napkin. I chuckled as she removed the napkin from her face. she asked me what and to not embarrass her I went to "stroke" her cheek in the process I removed the Rice she had stuck there. She then reached for her purse blushing.

"No no I'll pay love" I said handing the bill and cash to the waiter.

"do you want to see my favorite place in the city" she suddenly asked as we got up.

"Lead the way my lady" I responded.

We walked toward a hostel I knew well. She spoke to the man at the desk and then took my hand and led me to a locked door that leads to some stairs.

"My Grandparents own This Hotel" she said opening the door to a dark room

she told me to close my eyes she wanted it to be a surprise. I could tell that she had turned on the lights. Then heard doors opening and fabric being moved. When she was done I was lead to the center of the room and told to lie down. The lights went out and she told me to open my eyes.


End file.
